Seis palabras para Fuyumi
by Sambucivox
Summary: ¡Esta semana le toca a la mejor hermana de todos los chicos del Club! Espero que os gusten los drabbles. Ah, Ouran no me pertenece salió del cerebro de Bisco Hatori y le estoy muy agradecida por ello.
1. Verde

**1.VERDE**

* * *

**C**ada año, después de la estación de las lluvias, la familia Ootori posaba para una foto oficial. A la cita acudía un fotógrafo viejo, feo y desharrapado que tenía fama de ser el mejor. Le pagaban extremadamente bien por cada uno de los negativos, y ese era el único motivo por el que seguía encargándose de retratarles; le parecía una familia temible, compuesta por una estatua inalcanzable de granito, una sombra pálida y dos muñecos de porcelana, frágiles, rígidos e inexpresivos. La única que le agradaba – y por la que sentía compasión- era la niña, Fuyumi. 

Ese año llevaba un ligero kimono de seda verde que contrastaba con los oscuros trajes occidentales del resto de su familia. Le saludó con una sonrisa resplandeciente que le mereció un estrechamiento de ojos de su padre.

- ¿ Sabe qué?¡Mamá va a tener un bebé! – exclamó ella, excitadísima, y con una grácil pirueta se deslizó junto a la señora Ootori – Y va a ser un niño – dijo, acariciándole la tripa- ¡ Pero como será el peque, no tendrá que _opar_ a nadie de mayor, así que podrá jugar conmigo!

- ¡ Fuyumi! – avisó el señor Ootori, su voz un calambre que hizo estremecer a su esposa.

Los dos hijos varones – Akito y... ¿ cómo se llamaba el mayor?- le lanzaron un codazo y una patada subrepticia a su hermana. Ésta las esquivó con elegancia de bailarina.

El viejo fotógrafo se preguntó si _opar_ sería una palabrota del mundo de los ricos.

- Felicidades, señores Ootori. – sonrió - ¿ Para cuando lo esperan?

La madre apretó los labios como si la pregunta le provocara nauseas.

- Noviembre.

-¡ Asegúrese de que la tripa salga en la foto¡ Aún está dentro de mamá...

- ¡ Fuyumi !

- ... pero seguro que sabe si le prestamos atención y si estamos hablando de él!

Uno de sus hermanos susurró un "_sí, claro_" y el otro sonrió con superioridad. Yoshio Ootori aferró el brazo de su hija y le dio un tirón ligero y veloz. La niña hizo un mohín.

- No pasa nada, no pasa nada. – trató de aplacarles el fotógrafo- En realidad, me gustaría que Fuyumi-chan se pusiera junto a la señora Ootori, cerca de la ventana. Ahí hay buena luz. Es decir, si ustedes quieren.

Yoshio Ootori enarcó una ceja, pero siguió sus instrucciones. El fotógrafo pulsó el disparador.

Más tarde, a solas en el cuarto de revelado, examinó el resultado. La luz dorada del verano se reflejaba en el cabello de Fuyumi, y su vestido verde emitía un suave resplandor sobre el vientre –apenas hinchado- de la señora Ootori. Todos sonreían, con esos labios finos y falsos de la buena sociedad. Sin embargo, la niña era la única a la que se le marcaban los hoyuelos al señalar, con su dedo índice, el envoltorio de su futuro hermanito.

No se sorprendió demasiado cuando sólo se publicó la otra mitad de la fotografía en los periódicos.

* * *


	2. Tortuga

**2. TORTUGA**

* * *

**Q**ué frío estaba el suelo de la habitación de Kyouya. Fuyumi se apresuró a arrastrar un sillón hasta la cuna para proteger sus pies de las heladas baldosas.

Los niños Ootori eran insomnes, pero ese era un secreto que los adultos preferían ignorar. Normalmente se quedaban en la cama, aburriéndose en la oscuridad ante el tenue resplandor de sus acuarios.

Pero Kyou-chan no iba a protestar; era un bebé muy solemne y muy tranquilo.

Se inclinó sobre la cuna. Los dos hermanos se miraron fijamente durante un segundo, y luego la niña suspiró.

- Se ha muerto _Conchita_ – le informó, y tan pronto como las palabras dejaron sus labios, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – y Padre y Akito y Oniisan han dicho que fue por mi culpa - Kyou-chan parpadeó y se tocó la nariz – Padre dijo que... era una tortuga-bebé, como tú, y que no tenía que haberla puesto en el tanque con los demás peces... – estaba a punto de contarle a su hermano cómo se la había encontrado, atrapada entre dos corales, con la boca entreabierta y los peces tropicales devorando los restos de su cuello, pero tuvo miedo de que pudiera entenderla y le provocara pesadillas – y luego... – sorbió, porque se estaba ahogando - ...y luego Oniisan la sacó del acuario y me dijo que se la iba a llevar a clase, porque esta semana estaban diseccionando animales... – el bebé formó una pequeña "o" con la boca y frunció el ceño- ... y yo quería incinerarla, como hicimos con los abuelos, pero Padre dijo que eso sería un desperdicio y Madre dijo que las tortugas no tienen alma, y que no hay que honrar su muerte, que eso sólo se hace con los humanos... y que si la quería tanto debería de haberla cuidado mejor.

Sollozó un rato, escondiendo la cara entre las manos. Cuando se recuperó un poco, levantó la vista y vió que su hermanito había conseguido ponerse de pie dentro de la cuna y ahora estaba balanceándose, agarrado con fuerza a los barrotes y observándola. Fuyumi se sintió ligeramente avergonzada.

- Me dan miedo los peces de mi acuario, son malos – confesó- y tú todavía no tienes uno... – le acarició el suave pelo negro, y el bebé se quejó con un gorjeo- ... te prometo que de ti sí que cuidaré bien. No dejaré que nadie te devore. Ni que te quedes atrapado, ni que te ahogues. De verdad. –volvió a llorar, y a mascullar palabras sin sentido – te lo prometo, Kyou-chan, te lo prometo...

Se quedó dormida en el sillón, con una mano dentro de la cuna de su hermano. No vio la luz roja que parpadeaba al lado de la almohada del bebé, ni supo nunca que, gracias a la avanzada tecnología de los intercomunicadores, había proporcionado un poco de alivio a Tachibana, quien hasta ese momento creía ser el único protector del "desliz" de Yoshio Ootori.

* * *


	3. Chimenea

**3. CHIMENEA**

* * *

_(Entenderéis mejor esto si leeis el drabble 3 de "Diez palabras para Kyouya". O si sabéis algo del mito del Prometeo. O algo de ornitología.)_

* * *

Víctimas del jet-lag en Suiza, ni Fuyumi ni Oniisan ni Akito podían dormir. La au-pair de Kyouya había acostado al pequeño hacía ya varias horas, la nieve había bloqueado las carreteras que bajaban a la ciudad y a los bares, y los tres hermanos mayores no tenían nada mejor que hacer que mirar el baile de las llamas en la chimenea. 

Media hora de silencio absoluto más tarde, comenzó el juego.

Akito entrecerró los ojos, buscó entre los rescoldos y las chispas y dijo:

- Fénix. Por Ootori.

Oniisan sonrió, y Fuyumi suspiró. Detestaba jugar a las formas con sus hermanos. Las normas eran sencillas – encontrar una figura en un medio abstracto que tuviera un significado concreto para los tres, nombrarla y nombrar su sentido y esperar a que el siguiente siguiera con otro símbolo. No estaba permitido decir palabras al azar, y ganaba el primero que lograra quebrar a los otros dos. Fuyumi siempre perdía; los dos chicos tendían a jugar con insultos velados y/o obscenidades, para asquearla y enfadarla. El fín justificaba los medios.

Fuyumi trató de suavizarlo, y antes de que Oniisan contestara, encontró un carbón redondo y contestó:

- Huevo.

Akito chasqueó la lengua.

- No puedes jugar como Kyouya. – protestó – No te hagas la inocente.

- Nido de cuco – cortó Oniisan, señalando un grupo de cenizas y ramitas que habían formado un cuenco en una esquina de la chimenea.- Cuco, por Kyouya – tiró suavemente de la trenza negra de su hermana.

- Eres horrible. – replicó ella, con una pequeña mueca de desprecio – Es sólo un niño.

- Serpiente – aportó Akito con cierta acidez en su voz, cuando uno de los troncos se partió, siseó y expulsó una delgada nube de chispas y humo. – Por Madre.

Fuyumi miró atónita a su hermano menor. Nunca antes se habían metido con sus padres. Oniisan también parecía sorprendido, pero se recuperó enseguida, señaló los restos de un periódico enroscado contra el muro derecho de la chimenea, y pronunció la segunda blasfemia de la noche.

- Basilisco. – sus labios esbozaron una media sonrisa cruel- Por Padre.

- Gallina clueca – dijo Akito, ladeando la cabeza hacia Fuyumi, su cabello castaño atrapando el fulgor de las llamas – Por ti.

Oniisan sonrió. Ella les pellizcó las orejas.

- Buitres – rezongó – Por vosotros dos.

Se rieron un momento, y el periódico empezó a arder, levantándose dentro de su jaula de piedra como un muro de fuego.

- Acantilado. – murmuró Fuyumi, con voz sombría, y dio un respingo cuando oyó la tenue voz de sus hermanos coreando las últimas sílabas. Akito cerró los ojos y se estremeció, Oniisan apretó los labios, tratando de olvidar la pesadilla compartida.

- ¿Águila? – preguntó tentativamente, buscando las manos de los dos chicos.

- Hígado – dijo Akito, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

- Eternidad – aportó Oniisan, apretando su muñeca contra el suave cuero del sofá.

Silencio de nuevo, y Fuyumi decidió ganar el juego por una vez. Miró fijamente a las llamas, inspiró con fuerza y se trabó la lengua.

- Fe... fénix. Por Ootori.

* * *


	4. Puntas

**4. PUNTAS**

* * *

Tenía mucha sed. Su pierna izquierda palpitaba. Intentó moverse, respirar, pero sus miembros agonizaban de languidez.

Abrió los ojos. Un biombo de seda blanca, – _como el tutú_- orquídeas en la mesilla, –_ el ramo de flores para la primera bailarina_- y un súbito estallido de dolor dónde tendría que haber estado su rodilla hicieron que recordara.

El Club de Ballet de Ouran competía contra Santa Lobelia y su muy expresiva y fantasmagórica interpretación de las Wilis –espíritus vengativos de jóvenes muertas antes de su boda- en el concurso nacional de danza. Sin embargo, Fuyumi creía que Ouran tenía posibilidades con Coppelia –un ballet cómico sobre un joven que se enamora de una muñeca autómata. Fuyumi era la primera bailarina.

Se había sorprendido al encontrar un ramo de orquídeas en el camerino y una caja blanca con una tarjeta de parte de Padre. Él nunca había acudido a sus representaciones durante los festivales de la escuela; era imposible establecer contactos y crear alianzas en la oscuridad y el silencio del anfiteatro. Soltó un gritito de alegría al ver, dentro de la caja, un nuevo par de puntas enteras de seda roja hechas a medida. Fuyumi leyó la tarjeta:

_Da todo lo que tengas; hazlo lo mejor que puedas._

Viniendo de él, equivalía a contratar a un equipo de animadoras.

Había salido al escenario llena de esperanza y de alegría, dispuesta a bailar con todo su corazón, a saltar más alto que nadie en los grand-jetés y a patear los pomposos traseros de las chicas del club Zuka...

... pero durante el pas-de-deux algo falló; su pie titubeó, y un calambre espantoso recorrió su pantorrilla. Intentó aferrarse a su compañero, pero la caída fue dura y el aterrizaje sobre la rodilla, agónico.

Padre estaría tan avergonzado...

- Tendrá que hacer terapia de rehabilitación – el cuchicheo con olor a yodo al otro lado del biombo la sacó de su ensoñación – Y no podrá volver a bailar. Pero podría haber sido mucho peor; por lo menos hemos salvado la rodilla.

Fuyumi se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano para no llorar. Unos segundos después, Yoshio Ootori y su omnipresente asistente apartaron el biombo e invadieron su campo de visión.

- Supongo que lo has oído – comentó al ver que estaba despierta.

El asistente liberó una silla del traje de danza de Fuyumi y Yoshio Ootori tomó asiento.

Los vidrios cuadrados de sus gafas eran el único resplandor en la penumbra de la habitación.

- Mira el lado positivo; podrás desarrollar otros intereses...– una pausa calculadora - ... he estado hablando con Suoh-san y me ha comentado que hay una vacante en el Club de Jardinería. – Fuyumi le miró por el rabillo del ojo y esperó el golpe – He oído que Shido-kun, el heredero de la banca Shido, es un gran amante de las plantas.

Los lazos de las puntas eran de seda en vez de raso, y más delgados de lo normal. No había tenido tiempo de desgastar la suela para evitar que se deslizara sobre el escenario. Nunca antes se había resbalado, ni tropezado, en mitad de una función.

Yoshio Ootori apartó un mechón de la sudorosa frente de su hija. Su mano era tan fría como su voz.

- ¿Qué me dices?

_¿Acaso tenía alternativa?_

_-_Sí, padre.

* * *


	5. Jardín

**5. JARDÍN**

* * *

Fuyumi no era tonta, aunque para el resto de su familia "calidez" fuese sinónimo de "imbecilidad". Por eso supo, desde el momento en el que entró con sus muletas en el invernadero y Shido-sempai le ofreció una silla de ruedas con un cojín verde hierba, que él era consciente del acuerdo entre sus dos familias. 

Pero. Sus cejas eran rectas y sus manos, rudas. Tenía barro bajo las uñas y cicatrices de rosales en la yema de los dedos. Fuyumi sonreía dulcemente y alababa el trabajo de los párvulos – _ese bonsai está creciendo muy bien, Mori-chan; Hani-chan, ese fresal hubiera muerto si tú no le hubieras... liberado... de sus frutos._- y pesaba en la balanza los callados cuidados de Shido-sempai y las ambiciones de Padre.

Era invierno, y la falda de raso color diente de león se deslizaba más arriba de la rodilla, y Shido-sempai comentaba lo hermosas que eran las flores de nieve de su escayola - _las dibujó mi hermano pequeño_- y era primavera, y las manos de Shido-sempai se unían a las suyas cuando enseñaba ikebana a las niñas _– ¡qué lindas flores de azahar, Kanan-chan!-_ y en junio los cielos se abrieron y la humedad del invernadero empapó la frente del muchacho y el olor de su pelo se mezcló con el de los lirios; y llegó el verano y Fuyumi se sorprendió añorando la jaula de cristal y el sedoso roce de las hojas –_de los dedos_- de su compañero.

Intentó recrear los rosales de Ouran en el jardín de Karuizawa. A veces Kyouya se unía a ella, esparciendo semillas de campánula silvestre alrededor de sus injertos. Un atardecer de agosto crujió la gravilla y Fuyumi extendió la mano para coger la regadera que le había pedido a su hermano menor.

En vez de eso, recibió una áspera caricia en el interior de su muñeca y el alivio de un beso en las heridas de sus dedos.

Fuyumi dejó caer las tijeras de podar.

- Ootori-san. –saludó él.

- No pienso casarme por los negocios de mi padre. – se le escapó a ella.

Shido-sempai enderezó un esqueje y retiró un pulgón del capullo de una rosa.

- No solicité tu entrada en el club por los negocios de tu padre. –replicó él.

Fuyumi no se sorprendió cuando sus labios le supieron tan frescos como el rocío.

* * *


	6. Desbloqueo

**6. DESBLOQUEO**

* * *

A Tachibana no parecía importarle que Fuyumi se fugara cada noche –es decir, que utilizara el Chrysler en vez de la limusina- para ver a Shido; Tachibana estaba encargado del desbloqueo de la cancela de seguridad y la veía salir por las cámaras de seguridad.

Regresaba a la mansión antes del amanecer, con la piel húmeda del rocío, el vestido manchado de hierba y los ojos brillantes. Antes de ducharse y cambiarse para ir a la escuela, pasaba por la cocina, se servía una taza de café humeante y le pedía a la cocinera una tortilla de queso y tomate, una sopa miso, un petit-pain au chocolat, crêpes Suzette, ensalada de naranjas y fresas, zumo de pomelo, camembert y foie con mermelada de frambuesas; cualquier cosa que hubiera en la despensa porque siempre estaba hambrienta cuando volvía de sus excursiones del campus de la Universidad de Tokyo.

Tachibana siempre comía dos croissants y una taza de café negro en la cocina antes de pasar revista a las condiciones de seguridad del entorno del señorito. Desayunaba de pie y miraba a la señorita Fuyumi perdida en el aleteo de las hojas de los gingkos.

Un amanecer de invierno encontró a la señorita mirando su plato, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano y el codo en la mesa. Sus ojos, tan diferentes de los del resto de los Ootori, estaban velados por la misma añoranza que invadía los del pequeño amo.

El jefe de seguridad de los Shido le contó, entre botellas de sake, que su señorito se trasladaba a Nueva York para aprender a luchar contra los tiburones de la Bolsa.

Tachibana, cuya conexión con las emisiones emocionales de los niños Ootori era mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera de ellos sospechaba, adivinó lo que Fuyumi estaba planeando.

- Tachibana... – le llamó el siguiente amanecer, y su tono de voz ondeaba entre la mortificación y la incredulidad- ¿qué es esto?

Tachibana carraspeó y miró fijamente dentro de su taza de café. A través de las gafas de sol.

- Erm. Bueno. Seguridad. – atinó a decir.

Ella arqueó una ceja e hizo girar la cajita de cartón entre sus dedos.

- ¿Seguridad?

- Hasta ahora la señorita Fuyumi y su prometido han pasado las noches... mirando las estrellas... en los invernaderos de la facultad de biología... y eso es relativamente seguro. Erm. Es decir, Hotta o Aishima pueden... velar... pero si la señorita decidiera... erm... iniciar otro tipo de actividades... quizás tendrían que dejar de... seguirla. Para proteger su intimidad. Y la señorita tendría que mirar por su propio. Hm. Bienestar físico. – se dio cuenta de que esas palabras podrían tener una connotación menos profesional de lo que a él le hubiera gustado y enrojeció violentamente.

Un minuto de silencio absoluto.

- Bien, si me disculpa, es hora de despertar al señorito Kyouya.

- Tachibana... – le llamó ella suavemente. Él se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, obedeciendo la voz de su ama - ... muchas gracias por tu... preocupación. – sus mejillas estaban rojas como amapolas, y se mordió el labio antes de continuar.- Te prometo que tomaré todas las precauciones necesarias.

- Muchas gracias, señorita. – y con una brusca reverencia comenzó su ronda rutinaria.

* * *


End file.
